<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loaded Questions, Truth in Spades by KingJ_exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310925">Loaded Questions, Truth in Spades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJ_exe/pseuds/KingJ_exe'>KingJ_exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJ_exe/pseuds/KingJ_exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of Guardians get into a heated discussion involving the Drifter and Cayde-6.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loaded Questions, Truth in Spades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a bit of a goof that happened in Discord that was fun enough that I turned into a little fic. Rex is my guardian, all the other named Guardians are friends of mine that I play Destiny with regularly. Lots of fun in-jokes for my friends. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell did you say about Cayde, rat?”</p><p>Rex gripped his Ace of Spades tightly as he stormed into the Drifter’s area of the Annex, his cloak billowing behind him. He didn’t come down here a lot usually, but he’d been having to a bit more often in recent weeks. Ever since the Pyramid Ships had made contact, and the Prismatic Recaster and Umbral Engram Decoder had been put down here, all part of the setup needed to clear Savathûn’s interference from the messages Eris was translating from the darkness, there’d been a lot more traffic in the Drifter’s little hole. That, and Eva had brought back her yearly ritual for some very nice armor, and was actually requiring that guardians play the Drifter’s Gambit to finish it.</p><p>“X told me that you were badmouthing Cayde, you slimy, no-good, Hive worm-ridden piece of—“</p><p>The rogue light bearer raised his hands casually, interrupting the human hunter’s stream of insults. “Whoa whoa whoa, easy there, brother. I don’t know what you may have heard me say about old Cayde. Didn’t know him well. Didn’t like him all that much either. But if you’re looking to start something, you’d best be sure you know what you’re getting yourself into. I’ve got friends come to call.” </p><p>Drifter flicked his eyes sideways toward the area just in front of the Recaster, where several other guardians and ghosts were watching this all go down. Rex recognized at least one of them. Gaben, an awoken hunter that was part of his usual fireteam. She was pretty hard to miss, given that she just slapped rounds into a Trust and snapped it shut. </p><p>“I’ll smack you, Rex, if you come close to him.” Gaben raised the hand cannon, pointing it to the air. It was ready to drop and fire at a moment’s notice. “I won’t hesitate, bitch.”</p><p>Rex’s glare shifted to his friend. “You wouldn’t be able to pull the trigger. My Loaded Question is topped off and Reservoir Burst is ready to go.”</p><p>“You really wanna do this?”</p><p>The threats weren’t entirely empty. They’d both be willing to drop the other. That’s what Ghosts were for. But here, in the Tower, where civilians could be hurt…</p><p>There was a scoff from the corner. Another hunter, also awoken, clad in full Braytech Sn0 gear. Both of them turned toward the woman, who was rolling her eyes and trying to focus an engram. “I’ll just wait here for the aftermath.”</p><p>“Hey. Haley.” Gaben pointed Trust her way. “Drifter or Cayde?”</p><p>Haley was also a regular member of Rex and Gaben’s fire team. They would run Crucible, Gambit, strikes, they even had teamed up for several raid operations. They were all friends, but they hadn’t asked Haley her opinion on this particular topic yet. She turned from the recaster, laughing. “Ha! No comment.”</p><p>Gaben relaxed a little. “That’s the right answer.”</p><p>Rex wasn’t satisfied though. “You and me aren’t done, Gaben,” he said, jabbing a finger toward her chest. “We have to settle this. I’ll talk to Shaxx. Get a one-on-one set up.”</p><p> </p><p>“No thank you.”</p><p>“So right here then? Right now? In front of everyone? I’m not going to let people speak ill of the dead. Not him.”</p><p>Tension filled the room again, sharp enough to be cut with any of the many knives the three hunters had on their persons. Both Gaben and Rex were ready to level their hand cannons at a moment’s notice and start a fight.</p><p>Before it could end with ghosts reviving their charges, an exaggerated yawn came from the doorway. Two exos, a warlock and a titan, stood in it. “Boys and their toys. So dull.”</p><p>Haley smiled at the newcomers. “Astron! X! About time you got here.” She elbowed Gaben as she went to hug her friend. “These two were just about to start a shootout over Cayde again.”</p><p>“Really? Again?”</p><p>X raised his hand. “I think it may be my fault. I mentioned to Rex here,” the titan shoved him playfully, “That Drifter mentioned that he wasn’t the biggest fan of Cayde. I think he misunderstood.”</p><p>Rex sighed and holstered his cannon behind his back. They were right. Everyone was entitled to their opinion, and while Rex and many other hunters had looked up to Cayde-6, it wasn’t exactly a secret that he could be… difficult at times when he was alive. Losing him still hurt, though, and even though it had been two years, the wound was still tender.</p><p>Astron put her hand on Rex’s shoulder. “Come on. I know what’ll cheer you up. The five of us cursing out some blueberry they assign us when we go into Control, and Shaxx losing his mind with our killstreaks. So make up, and let’s get our bounties, and let’s get going.” </p><p>Rex looked into the warlock’s mechanical eyes. No matter what happened, he would always have these people. His fireteam. Despite their differences, they always would have each other’s back, even if they did want to put a few rounds into it themselves. He could see that in those eyes. In the eyes of all his friends. “Right. Let’s get going.”</p><p>As they left Drifter’s little hangout, Rex pointed at Gaben. “You still owe me a one-on-one match. We’re going to settle this debate.”</p><p>“I said no thank you. You win. I’m too scared to go one-on-one with anyone.” </p><p>Everyone laughed as they made their way back up to the courtyard and prepared their loadouts for an evening of territory control drills against other guardians. </p><p>“Astron why haven’t you taken us to orbit yet?”</p><p>“I’m not fireteam leader.”</p><p>“Well I’m not fireteam leader. I make a point to never be fireteam leader.”</p><p>“Let me look… It’s Haley.”</p><p>“Why the hell did you make me fireteam leader??”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>